CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE!
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: Desafio de Natal da comunidade Fics Sakura e Sasuke. Confira!
1. Regras&Premiações

**EM OITO DE NOVEMBRO DE DOIS MIL E NOVE, A COMUNIDADE FICS SAKURA E SASUKE LANÇOU UM DESAFIO.**

**O **_Christmas Challenge_.

* * *

As fanfictions concorrentes deste desafio serão postadas aqui.

Começaremos colocando as regras e os critérios de avaliação para que vocês fiquem cientes do que se passou durante este desafio que **FORA CONCLUÍDO EM DEZOITO DE DEZEMBRO DE DOIS MIL E NOVE**.

* * *

**Bem vindos competidores e leitores** :)

Vocês, participantes, devem elaborar textos sobre o dia de natal , ou sobre algo envolvendo o tema, como uma boa lembrança, por exemplo. Não tem problema postar uma fanfic **romântica ou dramática**.  
As juradas, serão decididas dentre esta semana e a próxima, elas darão alguns pontos extras que, mais a pontuação na enquete, mostrará quem é o verdadeiro campeão.

Assim como foi o antigo desafio, este segue a mesma linha. Será aceito qualquer casal , respeitando sempre **Sakura & Sasuke**. Tendo os casais liberados, não se esqueça de que é permitido também Yaoi (Casais Gays) e Yuri (Casais Lésbicos). E claro, somente personagens de Naruto, por favor.  
**Leia as regras **para que sua one saia de acordo com nossos pedidos.

_

* * *

_

-

**REGRAS**

**I**. No máximo duas SongFic's, Drabble's ou Oneshot's por pessoa;  
**II. **Não há limite de caracteres, entretanto, tenha noção do tamanho. Coisas que não precisavam estar na história, poderá acarretar um desconto de nota pelos(as) jurados(as);  
**III.** Seu objetivo é cativar os leitores, não se preocupe com os jurados;**  
IV.** Ao término do desafio, uma enquete será feita para decidir o melhor;  
**V.** Qualquer casal será aceito, até mesmo fanfics sem casais, entretanto, respeitem Sakura e Sasuke;

* * *

**DICAS**:

- **Não tenha medo de fazer um casal diferente**.  
- Não faça triângulos amorosos, isso vai deixar seu texto muito grande.  
- Se você não tem idéias muito boas, escreva junto de um amigo :)  
- Se você não sabe escrever muito bem, escreva junto de um amigo :)  
- Pesquise. Essa é a chave.  
- Em alguns lugares do mundo neva, como se sabe, entretanto, em outros não.  
- Se esta sem criatividade, procure músicas, poemas, ou livros.

* * *

**RESULTADO FINAL DO CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE**

**Em primeiro lugar: **_Irradia_**, com a somatória:**

10,0 mais 9,0 = 18,0

18,0 dividido por 2= 9,0

9,0 mais 18 pontos da enquete = 27 pontos !

**Em segundo lugar: **_Recomeço_**, com a somatória:**

9,0 mais 8,5 = 17,5

17,5 dividido por 2= 8,7

8,7 mais 17 pontos da enquete = 25,7 pontos !

**Em terceiro lugar: **_A promessa de Sakura_**, com a somatória:**

7,5 mais 8,0 = 15,5

15,5 dividido por 2= 7,7

7,7 mais 9 pontos da enquete = 16,7 pontos !

**PARABÉNS A TODOS QUE PARTICIPARAM! ESPERAMOS VOCÊS NO PRÓXIMO DESAFIO! :)**

_

* * *

_

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

Carpe Diem!


	2. Sleeping Sun

**CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE  
**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_'Nada mais importava para eles, a vida estava pacata e as futilidades à suas voltas só piorava a situação. O único consolo... Eram os sonhos!'_

* * *

**Sleeping Sun  
**

Por_: Máy Hinoa__._

_-  
_

_O Sol dorme em silêncio, enquanto todos vivem sua noite de natal, ele permanece escuro... Ninguém pode dizer quando isso vai acabar. Apenas, durma, durma Sol que banha os sonhos da Cereja e do Narciso_  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
"Nightwish:"

_O sol está dormindo em silêncio  
Uma vez em um século  
Melancólicos oceanos calmos e vermelhos  
Carícias ardentes ao dormir_

_Por meus sonhos eu continuo minha vida  
Por desejos eu contemplo a minha noite  
A verdade no fim do tempo  
Perder a fé se torna um crime_

_Eu desejo que esta noite  
dure por uma vida  
As trevas em volta de mim  
Margens de um oceano solar  
Oh, como eu desejo me por com o sol  
Dormindo  
Chorando  
Com você_

_Sofrimento, é o que tem em um coração humano  
De meu Deus eu irei me despedir  
Eu velejei sob mil luas  
Nunca achando para onde ir_

_Duzentos e vinte e dois dias de luz  
Serão trocados por uma noite  
Um momento para o poeta tocar  
Até que não haja mais nada a se dizer_

_Eu desejo para esta noite  
Para ser a última de uma vida  
As trevas em volta de mim  
Margens de um mar solar  
Oh, como eu desejo afundar com o sol  
Dormindo  
Chorando  
Com você_

**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S !**

**Sonho de uma noite de verão:**

Vivenciar aquele dia parecia perfeito para o grupo de amigas que caminhava no shopping. As três percorriam o enorme local, a procura de presentes para os familiares.

"Acho que vou comprar um novo kimono pro papai..." balbuciou Hinata, a jovem de cabelos azuis petróleo e olhos lavanda, enquanto olhava as vitrines de uma típica loja japonesa.  
"Ora, eu comprarei o rádio de ultima geração pro carro do meu!" Disse Ino, a loira de lábios sedutores que implicava com a amiga.  
"Bem, o clã Hyuuga ainda é muito tradicional" Aliviou a barra de Hinata, Sakura.  
"E você, rosada. O que irá comprar pra sua família neste natal?" Quis saber Ino, sentindo-se traída.  
"Não sei bem... Penso que umas lembrancinhas de Quioto seja o suficiente..."  
"Ai não seja pobre Sakura, compre logo um perfume mega caro pra sua mãe e um relógio de ouro pro seu pai" Reclamava Ino.  
"Não acredito que presentes tão valiosos devam agradar..." Analisou a rosada.  
"Posso saber o motivo?" Perguntou Ino, irritada.  
"Provavelmente eles já irão ganhar muitos presentes valiosos dos outros membros da família. Acho que eu deva comprar algo que tenha um significado mais intenso, e sabe que eles nasceram e se casaram em Quioto, só depois vieram para o Brasil junto ao clã Hyuuga e a família Yamanaka, para fortalecer o império Uchiha".

Ino calou-se, sabia que a amiga tinha toda a razão.  
A família de Sakura, Ino e Hinata vieram para o Brasil para poder estabelecer melhor o Império de Motos Uchiha, que precisava ficar mais forte na América do Sul.

Após decidirem-se, as meninas voltaram para suas casas.  
Sakura escondeu os presentes em seu guarda-roupa, e deitou-se na sua rosada cama. Aliás, todo o quarto era rosa: Exceto os móveis. Sakura era mesmo graciosa.

Mas apesar de morar em um belo local, sem ter muitos problemas em sua vidinha pacata, algo incomodava a jovem...  
Ela estava mais quieta que o normal. O motivo era realmente desconhecido...  
Antes de dormir, ela sentia-se ansiosa, e depois que acordava tudo o que ela queria era voltar a sonhar... Tudo era muito misterioso.

Ainda era fim da tarde, dia 23 de dezembro, e ela precisava relaxar.

Sua ida até a pequena varanda branca de seu quarto não ajudou muito. Em meio às flores de cerejeira, o desejo de voltar a dormir era ainda mais intenso, e por mais que ela tentasse dormir na tarde não conseguia. Isso a estava matando!  
"Sakura, querida..." chamou-a Rioko, sua mãe.  
"Mamãe... O que houve?"  
"Nada de mais, apenas vim lhe dar um aviso".  
"Certo..."  
"Na noite de Natal, deveremos ir para a residência Uchiha aqui no Brasil".  
"O que? UCHIHA?"  
"Exatamente. Parece que três dos herdeiros do Império vieram para o Brasil e passarão o natal por aqui... Gostaria que você estivesse pronta para a noite de Natal, seja educada e não nos faça passar vergonha".  
"Jamais envergonharia a senhora...."

A mulher de meia idade, com corpo escultural, cabelos castanhos assim como seus olhos retirou-se da porta da varanda.

Sakura suspirou, observou o céu que começava a escurecer... A noite estava quente, e tudo o que ela queria era voltar a sonhar...

**Uma noite no paraíso**

Realmente era extremamente tedioso estar aqui.  
Apesar de bonito, o Brasil não reservava os cantos chave que agradavam o rapaz de olhos ônix e pele lívida.  
Uchiha Sasuke, irmão caçula de Itachi e primo de Madara estava em seu quarto azulado, ouvindo seu mp6 enquanto tentava relaxar.  
Á essa hora no Japão, deveria estar nevando...

Como ele amava o frio! Como ele amava a solidão! Como ele amava dormir...  
Mas era impossível fazê-lo naquele calor todo.  
Ele precisava relaxar e esperar o sono vir. Sempre fora tão recatado, sem amigos ou apoio da família, tudo o que Sasuke deveria ser, era o futuro presidente do Império Uchiha.

Ele não era um pedaço de carne! E estava cansado de ser visto apenas como um riquinho cujo propósito era aumentar a fortuna da família... E o único momento bom era quando sonhava com ela...

"E ai, maninho..." Disse Itachi, entrando em seu quarto e tirando seus fones de ouvido.  
"Itachi?"  
"Preparado para a festa depois de amanhã?".  
"Realmente, não".  
"Por que?"  
"Não estou a fim de participar dessa idiotice".  
"É para manter nossa imagem maninho."  
"Dane-se... Espero mesmo não ter que comparecer á essa coisa".

Sasuke realmente não estava interessado em nada. Tudo o que ele queria, era vê-la novamente, a garota de cabelos rosados da qual ele sonha particularmente todos os dias, desde que chegou ao Brasil.

No sonho, a jovem o via como alguém especial, não apenas por ser o herdeiro Uchiha, mas por ser o Sasuke.  
Tudo o que ele precisava, era de alguém que estivesse ao lado dele por sentir-se bem, e não por interesse financeiro.

Assim que bateu 22hrs00min. o jovem caíra no sono... Não tinha nem mesmo como tentar lutar com aquilo (como se quisesse).

_- Tudo parecia tão sereno... O Sol havia dormido. Só havia a Lua...  
O céu tão escuro, iluminado apenas pelo enorme globo iluminado pelo senhor adormecido fazia daquele o cenário mais belo para encontrá-la de novo... A jovem de cabelos rosa que tanto mexia com seus sentimentos..._

_- Aquele momento deveria ser memorizado, colocado em uma tela ou apenas sentido intensamente. Sonho maravilhoso, donde Sasuke não queria deixar escapar..._

_- Mais uma noite amorosa concretizou-se em meio a tanta escuridão e a tanta luz ao mesmo tempo...  
_  
A manhã chegara depressa. Uma noite antes da maldita festa...

**Véspera de Natal:**

Sakura ajudava seu pai, Hiojiro, a ajeitar a casa. O homem de 45 anos e cabelos rosa, estava muito feliz por finalmente poder estar frente a frente com os três pequenos príncipes Uchiha.

"Espero que seja cautelosa, Sakura. Com Ino e Hinata por lá, ficará mais complicado de conseguir um dos três príncipes pra você".

A jovem encarou seu pai com desprezo... Ele queria vendê-la? Queria que ela casasse com um dos três mauricinhos para poder enriquecer?

Sakura retirou-se da cozinha, onde estava, e foi para os jardins da casa... Precisava ficar só. Em meio á lagrimas, ela repudiava a família que possuía, e que só a via como alguém que poderia trazer um herdeiro Uchiha ao mundo!

Mas o jovem de cabelos negros dos seus sonhos jamais pensava assim. Ele a amava, e queria seu bem-estar. Portanto, tudo o que ela queria era poder entrar naquele mundo de sonhos e não sair mais...

Alguém tocou a campainha... Quando abriu o portão, a rosada deparou-se com suas amigas, Ino e Hinata.

"Sakuraa, viemos A-Q-U-I para escolher o vestido que vamos usar amanhã" Animou-se Ino.  
"É que também fomos convidadas para a festa dos Uchihas..." respondeu a tímida Hinata...

Sakura olhou torto para Ino, como ele poderia estar tão contente?  
Finalmente as três amigas subiram ao quarto rosado para escolher um vestido.  
Ino e Hinata trouxeram 5 modelos para que Sakura desse opinião.

"Aposto que conheceremos muitos gatinhos maravilhosos!" Sorriu Ino, felicíssima  
"Não estou muito á vontade com isso, Ino-chan..." Murmurou Hinata.  
"Eu também acredito que essa festa não será tudo isso..." Concordou Sakura.

Ino encarou as duas como se fossem loucas.  
Afinal, tratava-se de uma festa UCHIHA.

No final, Sakura decidiu-se por usar um vestido delicado, repleto de babados, branco. Ino usaria um apertado e sexy vestido vermelho, enquanto Hinata estaria usando um florido vestido lavanda.

"Acho que é isso. Logo mais estaremos nessa festa infernal". Reclamou Sakura ás amigas.  
"Acorda pra cuspir, Sakura! Faremos muito sucesso" Ino.

A jovem rosada suspirou, e depois que as amigas saíram, ela sentiu-se aliviada. Tudo o que ela queria era esquecer que perderia uma noite amorosa com o misterioso rapaz dos sonhos, por uma festinha...

A noite aproximou-se e Sakura sentiu-se ansiosa para vê-lo...

Mas isso deveria esperar. Á meia-noite haveria a ceia... Então, ela deveria estar na presença dos pais.

Assim que desceu, usando uma blusa de alça rosa e uma saia preta, a mãe e o pai de Sakura iniciaram a ceia.

"Hoje realmente é um dia especial..."  
"Certamente!"

Brindaram os pais de Sakura...

"Ah certamente" interrompeu, a rosada "nada mais bonito do que comer um peru que foi assassinado para comemorar o nascimento de Jesus Cristo".

Os pais da jovem o olharam irritados... Isso era um ótimo sinal. Ela deveria ir para o seu quarto e dormir.

Antes, ela deixou na porta do quarto de ambos os presentes que comprara e, notou que em cima de sua cama estava um pequeno embrulho rosa.

Ao abri-lo, viu que era uma corrente de ouro. A jovem suspirou... Afinal, aquilo não era muito intenso, apenas caro.

Finalmente ela foi dormir, e sonhar com o único que realmente a amava.

_- O Sol havia dormido. Não havia dia... Era apenas noite. Mesmo que isso pudesse parecer ruim, era perfeito para aqueles dois! Todas as noites haveria amor, um sendo do outro sem medo nem receios. Nada mais importava... Apenas os dois, que eram banhados pela lua e pela escuridão. Os corpos de ambos tornavam-se um, e tudo aquilo fazia com que um preenchesse a dor e a fraqueza **do outro.**_

**Um presente para a cereja e o narciso!**

Maldito dia de natal. Ele estava quente...  
Sasuke mal podia agüentar um natal sem neve.  
Sakura mal podia suportar a idéia de ir aos Uchihas.

Quando deu 18h00min, os Haruno, Yamanaka e Hyuuga estavam na festa.  
Era tudo bem luxuoso e havia muitas personalidades no local.

Enquanto Ino arrastava Hinata para um canto da festa, atrás de garotos, Sakura aproximou-se da mesa de comes e bebes para pegar um ponche.

Aquela noite estava sufocante... Ela não agüentava mais estar ali.

Sasuke descera de seu quarto, e logo se deparou com uma loira aguada e uma bela morena, que estavam caçando rapazes. Ele revirou os olhos, enjoado.

Precisava de ar, precisava respirar algo que não fosse futilidade!

Então, ele subiu as escadarias da enorme casa, e foi para a varanda de pedra, onde ele podia observar o estrelado céu.  
A Lua não estava presente... Devia ser alguma nuvem encobrindo.

Ele afrouxou o colarinho do terno esportivo preto, e colocou as mãos sobre uma mesa de pedras que havia por perto. Seus cabelos negros caíram sobre seus olhos... Suspiros altos eram lançados pelos ares, suspiros dolorosos, suspiros desesperados...

A jovem de cabelos rosa resolveu sair daquele salão idiota.  
Tudo o que ela queria...  
Era paz.

Ela resolveu caminhar pela casa... Andou, andou e andou. Mas apenas chegou á outra parte daquela casa sufocante!

Mas era pelo menos um local mais sereno...  
Uma varanda de pedras.  
Foi então que ela o viu... Um rapaz que estava com o rosto abaixado.  
Não sabia quem era, mas seu corpo tremeu tanto, que o copo de vidro que ela segurava tão firmemente quebrou-se em sua mão.

"Ai..." reclamou a jovem vendo seu sangue jorrar.

Quando ouviu aquela voz tão doce, Sasuke virou-se rapidamente e a observou. Era ela! A mulher dos seus sonhos...

Viu que estava ferida, e logo arrancou um pedaço de sua blusa para enfaixar a mão cortada da jovem...  
Ela pôde observar seu rosto. Era ele, o homem dos seus sonhos!

O tempo parou naquele minuto...  
A doçura daquele momento era gigantesca.  
Nenhum dos dois se movia...

"Você... Não acredito..." suspirou Sakura...

"Por acaso sabe quem sou?"  
"Não... Mas certamente meus sonhos o conhecem bem".

Ele a olhou curioso:

"O que quer dizer?"  
"Sempre o vi... Quando dormia. Tanto que não queria mais acordar..."  
"Assim como o nosso Sol, dormir para sempre, trocando todos os dias por uma única noite"...

Um misterioso sorriso surgia nos lábios de ambos.  
Eles entendiam!  
Tudo o que se passava no coração do outro, poderia ser decifrado naquele momento.

"Então... Você me via, também?" quis saber Sakura.  
"Sim, sempre..." respondeu Sasuke.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da rosada.  
A mão forte de Sasuke a limpou.  
Rosada, de lindos olhos esmeralda... Vestida de branca, como a Lua que havia desaparecido do céu para encontrá-lo... Era assim que Sasuke a via.

Finalmente estavam vitoriosos...  
Mas o que fariam dali para frente?

"Sasuke" chamou uma voz masculina, quebrando o momento.

Ambos olharam para trás, e lá estavam Itachi, Madara acompanhados de Ino e Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?" surpreendeu-se Hinata.  
"Uchiha... Sasuke?" voltou-se a rosada para o rapaz.  
"Infelizmente, sim" ele sorriu á mesma.  
"Vamos querido, está na hora de brindarmos" chamou Madara.

Sakura olhou para o chão, um ultimo suspiro de dor fora lançado.  
Vendo a reação dela, Sasuke gargalhou. Ela sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele, então pegou a sua mão branca e macia, e correu.  
Ambos corriam mais do que suas pernas poderia suportar.

As amigas de Sakura, assim como Madara e Itachi ficaram nem reação, sem entender o que estava havendo.

Mas isso não era necessário. Eles não deveriam entender. Tudo havia sido dito para Sakura e Sasuke pelos seus olhares.

Naquela noite de Natal, eles deixariam para trás todas as dores, e tudo o que lhes magoava.  
Eles estavam indo embora.  
Sabe-se lá para onde, mas também eles não se importavam afinal à cereja encontrou o seu narciso, e eles prometeram fazer do resto dos dias uma única noite.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
